Question: The volume of a given sphere is $36\pi$ cubic inches. How many square inches are in its surface area? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Answer: The volume of a sphere with radius $r$ is $\frac{4}{3}\pi r^3$.  Here, we have $\frac{4}{3}\pi r^3=36\pi$.  Dividing both sides by $\frac{4}{3}\pi$ yields $r^3 = 27$; cube rooting both sides yields $r=3$.  The surface area of a sphere with radius $r$ is $4\pi r^2$; here, our surface area is $4\pi(3^2)=\boxed{36\pi}$.